Referring to FIG. 1, an existing tablet computer 1 includes a device body 11 and a backplate 12 mounted on the device body 11. The backplate 12 includes a casing part 121, a kickstand 122 pivotally connected to the casing part 121 through two conventional hinge assemblies 123. When the kickstand 122 is rotated relative to the casing part 121, the hinge assemblies 123 can produce a friction force to position the kickstand 122 by a predetermined angle relative to the casing part 121. As such, the device body 11 can be placed on and inclined to a desktop
There is another tablet computer which has the kickstand 122 and the hinge assemblies 123. The kickstand 122 is interlockingly connected to the device body of the another tablet computer, and each hinge assembly 123 further has a spring. When the kickstand 122 is pulled and disengaged from the device body to move to a spring-out state, the spring of each hinge assembly 123 produces a torque to automatically position the kickstand 122 by a predetermined angle relative to the device body. Thereafter, a desired angle can be adjusted between the kickstand 122 and the device body.
However, when the kickstand 122 is in a fully folded state, as it is subjected to the torque created by the springs of the hinge assemblies 123, the kickstand 122 is slightly bulged outward, thereby adversely affecting the aesthetic appearance of the tablet computer. Further, when rotating the kickstand 122 between the fully folded state and the spring-out state, because one side of the kickstand 122 is close to the computer body of the tablet computer, friction and hence abrasion can occur between the kickstand 122 and the computer body. In addition, automatic rotation of the kickstand 122 by the springs of the hinge assemblies 123 may be unsmooth due to the friction which counteracts the torque created by the springs.